Palm Brinks
Palm Brinks is Max's home town and the main area for Chapter 1 'To The Outside World' where Max has to travel through the Underground Channel- the Chapter's "Dungeon"- to see the world over the tall walls that barricade the citizens of Palm Brinks from what is happening because of Emperor Griffon is doing. Night At The Circus : Firstly, when you start the game, you will start off by viewing a cutscene showing Max heading into Cedric's Maintenence Shop -where he works- and showing Cedric a ticket for Flotsam's Circus Troupe which is performing later that night. Cedric will then tell Max to fix a vacuum cleaner at his workstation. Here you need to walk down the stairs and around the corner to the wardrobe. (NOTE: Whenever in gameplay a red exclamation mark hovers over Max's or Monica's head, it means they are near something they can interact with.) On the table, press X when the exclamation mark is over Max's head and you will gain a Notebook which is used to keep track of how you can recruit people later in the game. Near the wardrobe, press X again and you will gain a Wrench which is the base weapon for Max. Go to the workstation near the bottom of the stairs and start fixing the vacuum. A cutscene will show. Max goes to work but falls asleep. When his alarm goes off, he wakes up and heads for the circus. This is the start of your amazing adventure. : Once the cutscene has finished, go talk to the clown at the tent entrance: You should be facing him immediately after the cutscene has ended. Talk to him by pressing X then press [] to open your inventory. Select the ticket and a cutscene will commence. While Max is handing his ticket to the clown, a young red haired boy will run up and snatch the ticket and he will run off. When the cutscene has ended, head to the right and talk to everyone on the path. Continue right until you talk to someone and another cutscene will show : , the person you talk to will deny seeing him but then the booth near Max will rustle. Max will walk over and sneak around the booth, spot the boy and then tackle him. The boy will give a sob story about how he wanted to see the circus just once and Max hands the ticket back to him. Then everything goes dark and there is a magical spotlight on the boy. He says Max has passed some sort of test and then he dissapears, leaving the ticket behind. Max picks up the ticket and the cutscene ends. Head back to the tent entrance and hand the ticket to the clown by pressing [] to open your inventory and selecting the ticket by pressing X. : A cutscene commences, it shows several circus acts including an elephant doing tricks and a massive man juggling clowns. Max can't see too good so he climbs up to the trapeze platform so that he can see better. Max hears the Town Mayor complaining nearby so he moves to the edge of the platform and sees Flotsam interrogating the Mayor for information about something; the Red Atlamillia. After a lengthy conversation, Flotsam spots Max above them and sends his clowns after him. After being chased for a while, Max trapezes into the circus ring followed by the clowns. The cutscene ends and your first battle commences. Using the wrench that you found in the Maintenence Shop, equip it in the menu- unless it is equipped already- and press X to do a melee hit, press X 3 times for a special combo and hold X and release for a devastating blow. The Wrench now becomes a Battle Wrench. A cutscene will commence showing Max being chased out of the tent and through the streets and over the rooftops of Palm Brinks. Flotsam summons his ‘pet’ Halloween- a giant killer robot. This is the official beginning of Chapter 1 ‘To The Outside World’. Max is chased into the Underground Channel and talks to Donny his friend. Max mentions his dreams of seeing the outside world. Dobby says that there is a passage through the sewer channel that will lead outside the walls, he then runs into his tent and comes out with a Transceiver and a Classic Gun which he hands to Max. To use the gun, press X while holding L1. Once the cutscene has ended, you can finally head into the Channel. Underground Channel Main Article: Dungeon:Underground Channel